


Amortentia

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Potions Class
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"C'est l'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour." "Et comment fonctionne-t-il?" demanda Rogue, imperturbable. "Son odeur diffère pour chaque personne, selon qui ou quoi-"   Traduction d'un OS de Fezzes at 221b DRARRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167464) by Fezzes at 221b. 



> Bonjour à tous !  
> J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira ! Il est court, mais je l'ai tout de suite adoré!  
> Bonne Lecture! (Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éliminer)

Le cachot était sombre et brillait d'une lumière sinistrement verte. Hermione parla d'une voix tremblante.

« C'est l'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour. »

« Et comment fonctionne-t-il ? » demanda Rogue, imperturbable.

« Son odeur diffère pour chaque personne, selon qui ou quoi- »

Comme elle était pour rajouter quelque chose d'autre à propos de la potion, ses paroles furent étouffées par la porte claquant contre le mur moisi, suivit d'un long reniflement.

« Beurk, la potion sent comme Potter !» ricana Drago avec mépris, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry se figea sur son siège, fixant Drago.

« Quoi ? J'ai blessé tes sentiments ? »

« Nous attire le plus. » termina Hermione, regardant Drago prudemment.

Drago pâlit plus que d'habitude, semblant malade dans la lueur verte.

« Amortentia ? » chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Hermione acquiesça. Ron semblait de plus en plus dégoûté, sur le point de vomir.

Harry déglutit. « Quelque chose à nous avouer, Malefoy ? »


End file.
